


So Far Away

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Firefly
Genre: Aftermath, Bingo, Community: 1-million-words, Gen, Insanity, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon watches River play</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1MW bingo prompt, "So Far Away"
> 
>  

Simon watched from above as Kaylee and River played amongst the cargo; bundles of soft goods that were good to bounce among, apparently. Simon hadn't wanted to question the Captain further about their exact contents, nor had he wanted to question River more about their game. She was happy at the moment, and that was enough.

He knew, clinically, what had been done to his sister and what the odds were that she would recover, but at moments like this, Simon still found himself wishing. Wishing that he could find a simple cure. Wishing that this whole thing had never happened. Wishing that River could just be normal for once.

Her body was with him every day on this ship, but her mind was often so far away. At the moment she played gaily with Kaylee, but any second that could change. Any second that girl that he had known would vanish, slipping out into space and bringing back the void to take its place.

And after the utter failure of yesterday's new medicine cocktail, Simon just didn't have any other ideas of how to fix River. He watched her play down below, mere feet away, but somehow he knew that part of his sister had been left behind long ago.


End file.
